


A Perfect Fit

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Draco to discover if the rumours are true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's February 2014 challenge. 
> 
> **Themes/kinks chosen** : bottoms: the receptive or passive partners in sex
> 
> **Author's notes** : Thanks, as always, to my betas, Emynn and Sevfan for their speedy assistance, and to Torino10154 for her suggestions. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Perfect Fit

~

Draco hums as Longbottom sucks a bruise into his neck. He’s been ready for this for hours. All through dinner at a middling restaurant, and through the awkward small talk, he’s been contemplating being pinned to a bed and being split apart by Longbottom’s reportedly huge cock. 

“Inside,” he gasps. “Come inside.” 

Longbottom nods, yet as Draco fumbles with the door, he still has his hand on Draco’s arse and his lips on Draco’s skin. Which probably accounts for why it takes Draco far longer than usual to open his own flat door.

It’s not as if Draco minds, however. After all, this is Neville ‘Sword of Gryffindor’ Longbottom, hero of the Battle of Hogwarts, and Draco’s about to ride him until he can’t see. If they make it to Draco’s bed. The way Longbottom is groping him Draco thinks the floor may be a better bet. 

They end up against the wall in the entrance hallway, Longbottom’s thigh between Draco’s legs as he rocks against Draco. Draco can feel an impressive bulge and the burning desire that’s been coiled in his belly the entire evening blossoms into full-fledged need. “Off,” he growls, pulling at Longbottom’s robes. It’s been so long since he’s just been held down and fucked that he’s eager and it makes him clumsy.

“Let me,” says Longbottom, and with a whispered word they are both naked and it’s glorious. 

Draco presses close, attacking Longbottom’s mouth, sliding his hands over every inch of skin he can reach. 

“Bed?” asks Longbottom. 

“Through here.” Taking Longbottom’s hand, Draco drags him towards his bedroom. He’s planned for company, the sheets are clean and he lights the floating candles with a wave of his hand. 

He sits on the edge of the bed, pulling Longbottom into the vee of his legs and, for the first time, takes a long look at his cock. It’s not a disappointment. Draco’s mouth waters.

“Are you all right?” whispers Longbottom, his hands resting on Draco’s shoulders. 

“Oh yes,” growls Draco before he leans in and sucks the very tip of Longbottom’s cock into his mouth. He manages to take a fair bit, but knows his jaw will ache if he takes much more. 

Longbottom’s hands slide up to cup the back of Draco’s neck and he’s moaning as he fists Draco’s hair. The quick flare of pain makes it even better and Draco hums. 

Longbottom shudders. “Draco, please--” 

Draco pulls off and looks up at Longbottom through his lashes. “What do you want?” 

“Just you,” Longbottom says, his eyes burning, and Draco smiles. 

Reaching up he clasps Longbottom’s shoulders, and as he leans back on the bed and drags Longbottom on top of him, he spreads his legs and whispers, “Then have me.”

Longbottom stills. “But I thought--” He swallows hard. “You mean you actually want me to top?” 

Heat flares in Draco’s chest and he smirks. “Fuck yes.” 

Longbottom still hesitates, however. “Most people are a bit intimidated.” 

Allowing his hands to slide down Longbottom’s back to rest on his arse, Draco hums. “I’m not most people.” He raises an eyebrow in challenge. “Or don’t you know what to do with it?” 

Slowly, Longbottom smiles. It has a dangerous edge to it which makes something inside Draco liquefy. “I know exactly what to do with it,” he murmurs, lowering his head to capture Draco’s mouth in a fierce, desperate kiss. And as his tongue slides against Draco’s, his hands are busy sliding between Draco’s legs. When his fingers encounter Draco’s already slick entrance, he raises his head. “You were sure of yourself.” 

Draco shifts, trying to get Longbottom’s finger to penetrate deeper. “I can be pretty irresistible when I set my mind to it,” he says, trying not to whine.

Longbottom hums. “So I see.” In a sudden move, he removes his fingers and rolls onto his back, pulling Draco with him. 

Draco braces his hands against Longbottom’s shoulders. “What are you doing?” 

Longbottom’s hands settle on Draco’s hips. “This will be easier if you ride me. That way you can stop if it’s too much.” 

“Too much?” Draco smiles down at Longbottom as he reaches back behind himself. He’s prepared himself ahead of time but is not nearly stretched enough to take Longbottom’s bulk. At least not yet. “Not possible.” He rolls his hips, forcing his fingers deeper, biting his lip as Longbottom watches him with interest. 

“You should see yourself,” Longbottom breathes, his fingers digging into Draco’s skin. “Gorgeous.” 

Draco shifts up onto his knees, and after a quick lubrication spell for Longbottom’s cock, he makes sure it’s lined up and he slowly sits, biting back a moan as Longbottom’s massive prick presses inside him. The burn is intense and while the pain makes Draco soften a bit it also steadies him. He groans, arching his back as he takes Longbottom deeper. 

“Are you all right?” Longbottom whispers. “Is it too much?”

Draco stares down at Longbottom, seeing himself reflected in his eyes. “I’m magnificent,” he gasps as he takes more of his cock inside. “And it’s perfect.” 

Longbottom groans and thrusts upwards, and Draco has to close his eyes to concentrate on the sensations flooding his body. His own prick has grown hard again, and pleasure is thrumming through him. Draco knows that if he were to touch himself he’d come almost instantly, and he wants to last as long as he can. 

Draco rolls his hips slightly, his breath catching as Longbottom’s cock slides over his prostate and sends sparks shooting up his spine. 

Longbottom is sliding his hands over Draco’s body, soft moans spilling from his throat, and as Draco lifts up and then presses back down, taking Longbottom a bit deeper each time, Longbottom is thrusting his hips upwards to meet him. 

Soon Draco is taking Longbottom fully and has his hands braced against Longbottom’s chest. Longbottom reaches up, dragging Draco down to him, kissing him frantically as they move together. 

Draco’s orgasm builds fast and as his cock slides between their bodies he can feel Longbottom’s cock stretching him wide open. Burying his face in Longbottom’s neck, he pants as his cock pulses between them, sending come spreading over their stomachs. 

Moving quickly, Longbottom rolls Draco onto his back. “I’m sorry,” he gasps as he begins to thrust in earnest. “I have to--”

Draco, relaxed, encourages Longbottom by wrapping his legs around him. “Yes,” he urges, touching everywhere he can on Longbottom with his hands and mouth. “Fuck me. Come on.” 

Longbottom’s growl is barely human, and as his rhythm starts to falter and he, too, starts to come, Draco is clinging to him. Longbottom thrusts one more time, grinding his hips into Draco, and Draco cradles him as shudders through his orgasm. 

They both take a while to recover, and Draco has to bite back a grin when he raises his head to look at Longbottom, who is completely blissed out beside him. “You were right,” he says. 

Longbottom opens one eye. “About?” 

“As it happens, you do know what to do with it.” Draco licks his lips. “Although I’d be interested to see what else you can do.” 

Longbottom laughs. “And I’ll be happy to show you,” he says. “Once I recover.” 

“Fair enough,” says Draco. He smiles as he contemplates all the things he’d like to do with Longbottom, pleased that the rumours of his endowment are no exaggeration. 

“And you don’t have to bottom all the time,” Longbottom continues, his words slurring as sleep overtakes him. 

Draco simply hums. It may take him a while, but he knows one day he’ll convince Longbottom that he’s actually the perfect fit. 

~


End file.
